


Wanting

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2019 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XII, Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Not Canon Compliant - Relics of the Past (Fic), Other, Smut, Sweet Pink Underwear, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentaclween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Suko had a bit of a love of woman’s underwear. Having seen Sakura in hers by accident some time ago. This mixed with his lust for someone had called forth a certain being from another world.





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:** [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm)
> 
> Join the server for content and questions!

Suko was many things in this world. It came with the territory of being a shinobi and being a child of a psychologist. During the short few years as a shinobi he had developed bad habit like many others. Kakashi with his porn books, Asuma with smoking, and Naruto with his ramen is a few examples of this. His just happens to be woman’s underwear. A habit he made sure to keep secret from everyone. Even his sensei. The last thing he needed was Balthier to find he wore women’s lacey under as a weird ass kink. Helping him jerk off as he fantasizes about the more experienced man. Damn that crush of his. It never disappeared from his younger days.

As for the kink, it only developed after see Sakura in hers by accident a couple of years ago. Getting punched in the face for it to afterwards. Even though it was just a goddamn accident. He could still feel the pain at times, but it was worth it now. Enjoying the silkiness of certain kinds or the softness of others. Suko only wore them around the village when he knew get away with it. He feared something happening on a mission or training that would allow others to see it. Rather he would like to keep this a secret onto himself. The only one he desired to see him in such a state would be Balthier. The mans rough hands roaming over his body as if it was a temple. Then taking the underwear, one specifically bought for it, and ripping it off to release the powerful erection only meant for the Yui. Suko moaned as he rolled over onto his back. A throbbing between his legs reminding of the problem that developed from thinking about this. Straining against the sweet pink, silk underwear he wore. The head poking above the waistline to stain his stomach and fabric with pre-cum.

Suko sighed for he knew he needed to get this over with before something happens. There have been reports around the village lately of incidents dealing with a portal opening to attack people during high arousal. At first, he didn’t believe it until Balthier told him there was being outside their dimension that can come into theirs to fulfill certain things. Some are gifted with items, specialized abilities or something else. It did interest him a little bit on what a bunch of tentacles would do but at the same feared it at the same time. But none of the people involved or ‘_blessed_’ were hurt. Some of them, if rumors were true, wanted the creature to return. He didn’t know if that bit was true or not. Not that it could help him in this moment as his erection throbbed again. Reminding him that there was an issue to fix now than later. Suko sighed before a had traveled downwards to palm the head of the cock. Smearing pre-cum in his hand as a shudder ran through his body. Mind filling with the thoughts of Balthier when his eyes closed. That he was the one doing this to him instead of a lone hand. A moan echoed in the room when another shiver ran through his body.

To busy his fantasy that he didn’t notice a crack in the air forming right above the end of his bed. The jagged crack split opened to allow several crimson colored tentacles to slither out. Suko eyes shot wide open in surprise when one had wrapped around one of his thighs. It felt cold and slimy against his skin as it tried to tugged him a little closer to the portal. Another took hold of the other leg then and it was able to slide the teen across the top of the bed. Suko yelp at the sudden change of being dragged by this _thing_. Easily figuring out that this was the creature going around molesting the citizens of the village. It didn’t settle the fear much, but he followed the flow of tentacles instead of fighting it. Suko legs were pushed up as another arm pressed against the inner part of the thigh as it moved across his skin. Gliding underneath the fabric to cup the balls hidden by it. Fondling and squeezing them until they were coated by a thin later of slime.

Suko moaned for he didn’t think these soft arms had enough force to be able to squeeze anything. Now it was proving him that it can if the stretching of the underwear wasn’t proof enough. Two more arms joined the other at work. One wrapped around the pulsing member to squeeze and stroke it. Covering it in slime while making it feel like Suko was being slowly sucked off. Miniature suctions on the tendril inhaling every bit of the heated skin it could. Smearing pre-cum with the slime. Suko moaned at the feeling of being engulfed in such a manner. Arms reaching above his head to grip at the sheets as his imagination took over. Thinking this is how good Balthier would be, if not better, at sucking him off. Toes curling when several powerful suctions suddenly prickled over his skin. He let out a low groan as he squirmed while nails punctured the sheets. He couldn’t believe this was happening or that it was unbelieving good.

“Fuck,” he cursed out when the tendril suddenly pumped his cock. A small jet of cum squirting on his stomach but left him erect. He gasps when he felt his hole being teased by the other limb. Rimming the edge before dipping into the tight ring. Slowly stretching him wider and wider until the pink underwear became nothing more than an obstruction. A thin arm slid under the fabric with the rest to bunch when it clasped around it. Tugging it upwards to make it stretch until it couldn’t be pulled at anymore. Pressing into the skin and scrunching into the crack of ass but it kept pulling on the fabric. Until it finally tore into pieces that left Suko exposed to the creature. The long-haired red head mewled at the sight of his underwear being torn. Not a once angry that it was ripped apart. Finding it arousing that the pink, silky fabric had been forced off his body in such a way. His crimson eyes dark with lust while licking the plump pink lips. All to aware the soft, yet rough, appendage sliding in out of his ass. His cock and sack being manhandled by the tentacles. Loving every bit of the fact he was getting worked over like a pro.

One that was easily reminded of when he let out a broken sob each time his prostate was hit. Becoming abused with each delirious press against the bundle of nerves. Till a strangled cry had ended the fun little game with creature. Coming hard against hist stomach and chest. Peltting his body with streams of white, milky, hot cum till it was left pooling on his stomach. Suko let out a tired groan when the tendril pulls out of him. Leaving his stomach and ass feeling empty and weird at the lost. The ring of muscles continuously opening and closing as it tried to latch onto the appendage again. The other two let go before vanishing back into the portal. Leaving Suko alone in the dark room once again. The red head licked his lips for he knew if being with Balthier was anything like this then he was going to happy with the results. That is if he was going to get his way. Suko let out a small giggle before slipping off to sleep.


End file.
